


Touch Me Deep

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Needy Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in a good mood tonight, Dean."</p><p>PWP, enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Deep

“You’re in a good mood tonight.”

Dean positively purred at the sensation of Castiel’s hands gliding up the sweat-laden skin of his thighs, thumbs pausing to caress his hips before sliding back down, fingers pressing teasingly along the way. It was true – he _was_ in a good mood, a stupidly _happy_ one, even. Sam was gone for the night, off interviewing residents half a state away, leaving both him and Castiel alone to do whatever they wished.

And whatever they wished was _Dean_ , straddling Castiel’s waist and rocking back onto his cock at a leisurely pace. No need to rush, no reason to drive the other to the edge too soon – just the need to feel of skin on skin, hands flush to wherever they could reach, lips sucking marks into vulnerable flesh until they were dizzy with it. “Yeah, well,” he huffed against Castiel’s neck, kissing a purpling bruise before pulling back up to his knees, shuddering as the thick length filled up again, “we don’t get to do it like this often.”

“And who do we have to blame for that?” Dean rolled his eyes at his remark. “You’ve never been this flushed before.” Castiel stroked a hand up his chest, pausing to scrape a nail over the hardness of his nipple, eliciting a subdued hiss. “You’re needy, aren’t you?”

“Yeah— _mn, right there_ —.” He caught Castiel’s hand before he could pull it away, hips rocking in small movements as he pushed his fingers down the length of his torso, tracing over straining skin, twitching beneath each pass. “Feel that? C’mon, Cas, touch me, _c’mon_.”

This wasn't like all of the other times – hurried touches after hunts, fumbled hand jobs in hiding, always enough to get them off but nothing more. Now, he had Castiel right where he wanted him, beneath him in the memory foam, looking all the bit depraved, hair a tousled mess, cheeks and neck tinged pink, body straining not to flip him over and take what he wanted. Instead Castiel palmed the flat planes of Dean’s stomach, chest, his other hand stroking up the meat of his thigh, cupping his weeping erection and teasing the head with his thumb.

“ _Mn_ —not there,” Dean muttered, hips bucking with Castiel’s incessant attention to his cock. “No, wanna come like this, feels _good_.” He lowered himself to bracket Castiel’s face with his arms, kissing him between shameless moans, body shivering with each push and pull of his hips until he was whining with it, clutching at the sheets for dear life. “Fuck me so _good_ , Cas, _god_ , got me so _hard_ for you,” he panted. “So _big_ —.”

Castiel kissed him, hard, tweaking his nipples with intent and earning a strangled whimper in reply. “You’re so _loud_ , Dean,” he cooed, hands moving to his hips, ass, slapping his cheeks enough to redden them. “You should hear yourself.”

“Should—do this more often,” he laughed, unrestrained. “Wanna, soon. Tonight, maybe. Want you to— _fuck, there_ —hold me down, make me—make—oh _fuck_ , ‘m gonna _come_ —.”

Dean shifted then, rearing up onto his haunches and throwing his head back, cock a hard line against his stomach, Castiel gripping him by the hips and thrusting up into him, harder each time, all under Dean’s endless litany of praises. He could barely comprehend the filth flowing from his lips, the senseless curses and pleas, each roll of hips and slap of skin against skin sending jitters through him, wrecking him to the point of incoherency. He barely noticed he was chewing his lower lip when Castiel told him, “You want this, Dean. Come, _come for me_.”

And he did, body drawn taught in orgasm while Castiel worked him over with one hand to catch his release, the other pressed to his shoulder as he collapsed forward, struggling to catch his breath against the dampened skin of his neck. “ _F—uck_ , keep goin’ keep— _fuck me_ , Cas— _shit_ —.”

The hold Castiel had on him would surely leave bruises in the morning, he figured, fingers digging roughly into his hips as he threw himself into the moment, thrusting up and in again, _again_ before stilling, nails digging in. Dean kissed him through it, swallowing the moans Castiel made and replying with his own, body still too sensitive to handle the twitches of the cock inside of him, warmth spilling hot, _deep_. “ _Dean_ —.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, smiling against kiss-swollen lips, licking into Castiel’s mouth with little resistance, sharing panted breaths. “Feels amazing, like this.”

“I can’t stay inside you _forever_ ,” Castiel huffed back, patting Dean’s ass. “You have to move at some point.”

“Couple more minutes.” He clenched around his cock in half-hearted retaliation, Castiel groaning into his mouth. “Bet you can get it up again like this, can you?”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me?”

Dean grinned. “We got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a [text post](http://plaidtrenchcoat.tumblr.com/post/103229393658/fangirlonamission-fuck-imagine-dean-actually) floating around tumblr and finally did something inspired by it, it really shouldn't've taken me eight hours of procrastination to do something this short. But, enjoy~.
> 
> In regards to future projects, winter semester is coming to an end in a few weeks, so I should _finally_ be able to start on the "Light Beneath your Wings" 'verse, I'm sorry I'm taking so long on it. I have no idea what to do for the second of third installment, I need motivation. Word to the wise, never become an English major, you'll lose all your free time.
> 
> Title from the R.E.M. song "I Don't Sleep, I Dream."
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
